Depth indicators utilizing sonic transducers which have the ability both to emit sound waves and to detect sound waves reflected from the bottom of a body of water, are well known in the art. Such prior art devices, however, have generally been attached to a ship or vessel in order to indicate the depth at the contemporaneous location of the vessel. Thus, although occupants of the vessel could monitor the depth information produced by such a prior art device to determine trends in the depth of the water, such devices cannot provide depth information relating to points distant from the vessel. Such depth information may be useful to operators of small craft that may enter shallow channels of unknown depth or width; previously, it was necessary to cast a sounding line ahead of the craft in an effort to determine whether a safe channel existed. Furthermore, such sonic depth finding devices of the art are subject to disturbances in the water created by the vessel itself, such as vibrations caused by internal machinery or propellers, which may decrease the accuracy of the depth information received.